In mobile communication base stations or indoor coverage systems, for example, connectors are necessary to send high frequency signals and power. In an antenna feed system, in particular, which is used in a mobile communication base station, the conventional way of protecting the associated connector from being corroded is to wrap the connector with plaster or rubber. However, such wrapping often does not effectively protect the connector because of water seepage resulting in damage to the equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a device that seals the junction of a connector and its mated cable assembly to prevent water damage.